Sugar Rush Racers
The Sugar Rush Racers are a group of characters from the film Wreck-It Ralph who reside in the arcade game, Sugar Rush Speedway. Appearance Altogether, there are 15 official racers, though only 11 racers are the main characters of the Sugar Rush franchise. All of the Sugar Rush racers share the same child-like proportions, in which their heads take up a 1:3 ratio of their height, and their eyes are large and anime-esque. The racers all have small, jellybean-like noses, four fingers on their hands, and stocky, rounded features to emphasize their childness. Additionally, each racer has his or her own candy motif. Personality Sugar Rush Racers love to hear the roaring fans cheering them on and coming in first place. They allow other people to control their go-karts when Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade is opened and the young players chose to play Sugar Rush. Even when they try to best each other in the races, they always stand and help each other out, like teaming up to stop a "Glitch" from racing; when they had no idea that she was a fellow racer and their princess. Known Racers Vanellope von Schweetz (former leader) Vanellope von Schweetz: '' Known as the "Glitch", Vanellope is a pixelating programming mistake in the candy-coated cart-racing game Sugar Rush. With a racer's spirit embedded in her coding, Vanellope is determined to earn her place in the starting lineup amongst the other racers. The only problem: the other racers don't want her or her glitching in the game. Years of rejection have left Vanellope with a wicked sense of humor and a razor-sharp tongue. However, somewhere beneath that hard shell is a sweet center just waiting to be revealed. In [[Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018)|''Ralph Breaks the Internet]], Vanellope left Sugar Rush and became a racer on the online game, Slaughter Race. So she could be with Shank and enjoy the racing frills and challenges that the game officers her. Taffyta Muttonfudge (leader) Taffyta Muttonfudge: Serious Competition The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush's reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills. In Ralph Breakes the Internet, when Vanellope left and made her fellow racers believe that she retired, Taffyta was appointed as the new leader of both the racers and their home game. Candlehead Candlehead: Happy Hot Head '' Candlehead is a riot who's able to laugh at herself—even when she's the butt of the joke. Hypnotized by the flame atop her own head, she gets lost in a haze of Happy Birthdays. Sugar Rush and its daily races wouldn’t be complete without Candlehead, but she’s a few scoops short of a sundae. Rancis Fluggerbutter ''Rancis Fluggerbutter: '' This blazer-wearing boy wonder likes looking in the mirror almost as much as he likes racing. Rancis Fluggerbutter may look like a party on the outside, but he's all business on the inside. He has bright eyes and even brighter ideas, which are reflected in his smooth racing techniques. Jubileena Bing-Bing ''Jubileena Bing-Bing: The Icing on the Cake One look at her racing car and it's obvious that Jubileena is as sweet as a cherry pie. Her cheerful smile and her enthusiasm are really contagious. Despite being one of the best racers of Sugar Rush, she doesn’t always aim for the finish line. Winning is nice, but in the end, the only thing that really matters is love! She is voiced by Josie Trinidad. Snowanna Rainbeau Snowanna Rainbeau: Cool Chick A Sugar Rush racer with some serious style, Snowanna Rainbeau is a vivacious young spirit with a personality as loud and colorful as her hairdo. With a boogieing beat in her soul, she’s as cool as ice! "Watch out racers, she’ll lay down a funky track with her chilling charm and you’ll never see it coming!" Snowanna's theme appears to be based around snow cones and sorbet. Her go-kart signature is the Fro Cone. Crumbelina DiCaramello Crumbelina DiCaramello: Likes it Luxe With the exterior of a polished piece of peppermint, Crumbelina DiCaramello is the poshest racer in Sugar Rush. But when it comes to racing, extravagance and wealth don’t distract DiCaramello: She considers herself a down-and-dirty racer. Crumbelina's theme appears to be based on various Italian desserts, including cannoli and tiramisu. Her go-kart is the Tiramissle. In the film's climax, Crumbelina's racing kart was used by Vanellope in her rescue of Ralph. She is voiced by Cymbre Walk. Gloyd Orangeboar Gloyd Orangeboar: Prankster with a Sweet Tooth Round-faced little hooligan Gloyd Orangeboar loves nothing more than candy, candy, candy! Fortunately for him, Sugar Rush has plenty to choose from and he enjoys it all. For this fast-racing prankster, every day is Halloween. Gloyd's theme is oriented around candy corn and mellocreme pumpkins. His go-kart is the Kernel. Swizzle Malarkey Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey: The Spice of Sugar Rush Lover of adrenaline, Swizzle “The Swizz” Malarkey thinks that life must be lived to the last breath. There is nothing he can’t defy, no stunt he can’t perform or individual he can’t beat. His racing is fast and elegant, just like his philosophy of life. Swizzle's candy theme is based on unicorn pops. His go-kart is the Tongue Twister. On a trivia note: his orange skin and green hair is a reference to the Oompa-Loompa from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Minty Zaki Minty Zaki: Ice Cream With a Surprise Minty Zaki, the queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. Refreshing and full of resources, Minty Zaki is a defender of good causes, but for the wrong reasons. Minty appears to have an apple toffee motif, as opposed to an actual minty theme. Her go-kart is the Velociwrapper. Minty Zaki’s name pays homage to renowned Japanese animator Hayao Miyazaki. With the release of the movie in Japan it has been revealed that Minty will receive a completely new design, known as Minty Sakura. Originally believed to be a redesign of Candlehead until it was later discovered that both Candlehead and the new design appear together on the official Japanese poster for the movie. It was officially revealed that the new design belonged to Minty with the reveal of the official Japanese trailer on the Japanese game website 4Gamer. During the trailer, Minty's new design is shown alongside the racers when introduced, however her original design later appears during the scene in which the other racers destroy Vanellope's scrap kart, so it appears there are some minor inconsistencies regarding this new design. When the racers are throwing their medals, Minty Sakura replaces Snowanna while the original Minty Zaki is still in the background. From what little we can tell about her, she's been given an overall Asian theme to her design, wearing Japanese pocky candy in her hair like that of stylized chopsticks. Note: Candlehead's name was originally going to be Minty, but the name was eventually given to this character instead. The racer Torvald Batterbutter resembles an orange palette swap of Minty and the racer Sticky Wipplesnit resembles a turquoise palette swap. Adorabeezle Winterpop Adorabeezle Winterpop: Sweet Skiing Adorabeezle Winterpop is the prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She’s a racing and skiing fanatic who loves exploring new tracks hidden on the sugar-covered slopes of Sugar Rush. Adorabeezle has an ice pop and peppermint theme. Her go-kart is the Ice Rocket. She bears some resemblance to Popo and Nana the Ice Climbers. King Candy (former) All hail King Candy, ruler of the race track, captain of confectionery, sovereign of sugar. Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the Sugar Rush game is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but don't be fooled. This mysterious monarch rules his kingdom with a sugary fist and he is determined to keep his kingdom safe from glitches, rabble-rousers and outsiders. Don't expect him to go easy on Ralph and Vanellope. The King is ably assisted by his strong-arming security donuts, Wynchel and Duncan, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of un-sweetness. Recolored/Alternate Racers In addition to the primary racers that are featured frequently, there are lesser known racers in the Sugar Rush world that are simply recolors of some of the main racers. They aren't playable in the browser-based version of the game. These racers' names can be seen on the scoreboard in the background of some of the Sugar Rush scenes. *'Citrusella Flugpucker' (Dark blue and purple Jubileena Bing-Bing recolor) *'Torvald Batterbutter' (Orange and yellow Minty Zaki recolor) *'Sticky Wipplesnit' (Teal and turquoise Minty Zaki recolor) *'Nougetsia Brumblestain' (Pink and white Adorabeezle Winterpop recolor) Torvald_Batterbutter.png|Torvald Batterbutter Sticky_Wipplesnit.png|Sticky Wipplesnit 300px-Citrusella_Flugpucker.png|Citrusella Flugpucker Nougetsia_Brumblestain.png|Nougetsia Brumblestain Powers and Abilities Weapons Their go-karts exurbs power-ups in the races and use them to slow down other racers. Some karts have their own unique "skills", like Candlehead's kart lighting the jerry bombs. Role in the Crossover The young racers are mostly used in the Arcade AU (where some of the fandom's characters are portrayed as Sugar Rush Racers), along with other crossovers that involve their home game. They can also be portrayed as ordinary children, that the Guardians watch over and for modern crossovers. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Jack can be close with the racers - that are based on cold theme sweets and ice-cream - and makes sure the they have fun and not let urge to win get the better of them. Wanting to win and keeping others from getting ahead of them takes the fun out of racing. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Fix-It Felix, Jr. Felix is the racers' adoptive father. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Calhoun is the racers' adoptive mother. Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Characters Category:Racers